Super Doge
THIS IS OUTDATED AS 'TYPES OF SUPER DOGE TRANSFORMATIONS' NOW REPLACES THIS PAGE Super Doge is a transformation in the series where the user's hair becomes colored and shoots up (or at least most of the forms) said forms are activated different ways: normal Super Doge forms are activated by extreme emotion basically Non-canon Super Doge Forms are activated by harnesting the power of the Golden Dogezaru and building off of that, as well as giving a massive drain in sanity God ki Super Doge forms are activated by harnesting the power of God ki and tapping it into Super Doge, as Super Doge Blue turns that table Description of the forms *clap* False Super Doge is unlocked through gaining Super Doge at weak power level, therefore making the hair brown and giving the Doge no pupils and the form temporary until the Doge gains Super Doge at an appropriate power level; this form can also be unlocked through being too young during the transformation Super Doge is a form unlocked through massive levels of physical and mental stress, anger or extreme emotion in general to give the user spiked-up, golden hair as well as a gold aura that surrounds the Doge, following the eye color change from the base form eye color to a turquoise-ish color (teal in normal lighting but green-ish turquoise in other lighting; this form can be accessed by Doges with a lot of s cells through gathering all of their energy into a single area, though such amount of s cells is rare among doges; this form turns more pastel than blonde hair after gaining Mastered SSJ Super Doge Stage 2 (Ascended SSJ or A. SSJ) is basically SSJ but the aura and hair is blonde-gold and the Doge bulks up, though stamina is drained faster and the Doge is slower; Super Doge Stage 3 (Ultra SSJ or USSJ) is even more so though the stamina and speed drain is worse in return for even more bulk; Stage 4 (MSSJ) is just Mastered SSJ, or SSJ but the gold is replace with the color mentioned in the Super Doge explanation and there's no aura or light emitting from the form Super Doge 2 is a true ascension to Super Doge, donning a hair color similar to Super Doge Stage 2 with a golden aura and light brighter than Super Doge's and lightning encircling the user's body with great power; this form is by far one of the most emotional forms to unlock Legendary Super Doge (Super Doge B-Type) is just Ultra Super Doge but even stronger and green, though the form removes pupils as well as the dis-ablility to control yourself while bulking you far beyond USSJ but with SSJ's ki drain; this form is exclusive to C-type Doges (which have died off besides Unknown Doge) because this is their version of SSJ Super Doge 3 is the final stage to Super Doge (as far as the normal ascensions); the Doge dons long, vibrant golden hair that reaches the Doge's waist (and even longer if you're lucky) while having a more blue-ish turquoise eyes and small black pupils; both gold and normal colored lightning surrounding the user's body yet again, though the form has a huge ki drain when displaying extreme emotions Super Doge Berserker (AKA Berserk Super Doge, which is also BSSJ) is an ascension to Legendary Super Doge (in a way) in which the aura grows more pear-colored rather than green and their control becomes worse, though this is basically just Legendary Super Doge 2 with a much better name and power that can easily topple Super Doge 3; unlike SSJ2, this form does not have lightning Super Doge 4 (these are Non-canon forms that make people go insane after using them for a half hour or more and 15 minutes for SSJ5 so just skip to SSJG for canon forms) is a form that starts the Non-canon form branch and achieved through gaining the Super Doge forms (up to 2) and then going into the Golden Dogezaru form; from there you must contain the form and control it's power, therefore giving you SSJ4; this form makes the Doge gain red fur all over the arms and chest (red fur varies with the Doge's hair color) as well as long hair and red eye outlines, as well as SSJ3 eyes but gold instead of blue; this form can rival Super Doge Blue if pushed to it's limits Super Doge 5 is an ascension to Super Doge 4, fusing the hair styles of SSJ4 and SSJ3, and making the fur and hair a silver-ish white; the red outlines of the eyes are turned black and the eye color turns red; this form is said to rival SSJBK though the form can only be unleashed by [this information has been removed] so it's currently Dogeku exclusive Super Doge God is the start of the God Ki branch, though it can only be unlocked by being exposed or taking in large amounts God Ki from a GoD or something else that resonates with God Ki, which is a rare find among mortals; this form gives the Doge red-violet hair that looks a lot like the base hair of a Doge if they had base form hair as well as eyes similar to SSJ3's eyes but with bigger pupils and red-violet color for the iris; the aura is hard to explain so just google SSJG, though the aura tends to lean more towards Vegeta's SSJG aura in DBS:Broly but that's another story for another day because this is MSY not DBS- Legendary Super Doge 3 is an ascension to Legendary Super Doge, and therefore an ascension to BSSJ (theoretically); basically it's just SSJ3 with dark green and green lightning as well as no pupils and the ability to topple an SSJG if we were to nutshell this Super Doge God Super Doge (Super Doge Blue) is a form similar to that of the original Super Doge but blue, though the aura is drastically different as well as the power of the form; this form can be used with kaiomeme to make it even stronger, though currently Blue Kaiomeme is Dogeku exclusive; the same issue with SSJG's aura applies to this so go google SSJB; This form is just SSJGSSJ or SSJG while in SSJ at the same exact time if you put it in a nutshell Super Doge Rose is basically Super Doge Blue but pink with a pink-purple aura entraced wi- actually you know what just google SSJR I can't deal with this; this form is Dogeku Black exclusive but basically it's just Super Doge Blue with Divine Energy replacing the God Ki- Super Doge C-Type is basically LSSJ with a more epic-looking SSJ hair color and a more epic aura; this form is a legend among C-type Doges, as no C-Type has ever had the determination, need, desire or situation in which they get this form, therefore making it, ironically, more Legendary than Legendary Super Doge Super Doge Blue Evolution is a form that topples Super Doge Blue Max Kaiomeme by a decent amount, though the ki drain is almost unbearable and the form is Dogeta exclusive so bye; the form is basically Super Doge Blue but if you replace the Blue with a more Royal Blue color but like I always say google the form for more details Users of the Transformations Dogeku. Dogeta. Dogerunks. Unknown Doge. Doggo. Dogehan. Dogeten Dogeroot that one doge that's basically just a copy of Cell without the absorbing thing (thank you Void for giving us this monster) Other doges that survived the death of their race-